Love hate relationship
by ihaschocolate
Summary: Pezberry. Santana and Rachel have the hots for each other and are completely oblivious to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I do not own Glee or the characters in it.

* * *

><p>Rachel fucking berry, the girl who always wanted the lead roles in silly musicals and stuck gold stars at the end of her signatures. Something must be seriously wrong with her, Santana thought, as she examined her childlike clothes. Yet she couldn't help but admire her cute butt. <em>Get it together, Lopez,<em> she thought to herself and walked towards Rachel, ready to insult her.

**X x x x**

_I should have totally gotten the role of Maria. Mercedes wasn't even that good,_ Rachel whispered to herself while she was getting her books from her locker. Could her day get any worse? She wondered and as if on cue, Santana strutted across the hallway towards her and she knew what was coming.

Ah, Santana, her personal tormentor sent from the depths of hell in the form of a sexy cheerleader to make her life absolutely miserable. She tried to remember when this feud had started between them but came up with nothing. Granted, Santana was a bitch to everyone but especially so to her. It made no sense to Rachel.

Before Rachel could wonder anymore, Santana stood in front of her. _Ha, was my inner monologue that long or is she a slow walker?_ she immediately regretted that thought as images of Santana running slow motion on a sandy beach popped into her head. Though she had to admit that Santana looked pretty fine. Oh, right, Santana.

"What do _you_ want?'' Rachel snapped, pulling herself out of her fantasy.

"Ouch. Can't a girl just say hi to a friend?'' Santana said, feigning hurt.

"Pfft, friend my ass'' Rachel spluttered ignoring her choice of vocabulary."This is coming from the person who makes fun of my choice of clothing everyday!'' Rachel felt her face burn and cursed at how easily flustered she became. Not wanting to embarrass herself further, she stormed off.

**X x x x **

There it was. Rachel's face had turned completely red and Santana couldn't be more satisfied. Why did she feel such gratification from rachel's outbursts? She didn't know but watching Rachel self-combust was one of her favourite past time. The way her face would turn several shades of red in a matter of seconds amused her. It had almost become a game to her. Could she make Rachel glow an even darker shade of red the next time? The fun never seems to end.

Sometimes she would think that she had gone too far and would attempt to apologise but then the little firecracker would bite back and the cycle continues. Of course it would be suspicious if she was only mean to Rachel so she decided to be a bitch to everyone else as well. Finn, Rachel's then boyfriend, finally snapped one day and asked Rachel why she always gave Santana what she wanted by retaliating. The nerve of that boy, Santana would say. She never liked him. Rachel later broke up with him which made Santana exceptionally happy the day she heard the news. Finn was a douchebag, she'd rationalize her utter joy. Rachel deserved better. But since when did she care? She just enjoyed pushing Rachel's buttons. That was it. Nothing else.

**X x x x**

After school had ended, Rachel went to the parking lot to wait for Kurt, her best friend, to take her home. He had recently gotten a car for his birthday and has been her ride to and from school ever since. _Where __is __his __car?_ she hissed. It wasn't a good day at all and she just wanted to go home, relax and read a good book. Then, her phone beeped, alerting that she had a message.

_Kurt: hey cant give u a ride tday. hve a date with blaine. had 2 leave asap. i owe u one! Xox_

Great! Now she had to walk home. She didn't want to get sweaty at all. Before she could decide what to do, Santana had creeped up behind her and whispered in her ear ''boo!''. Now, Rachel wasn't one to scare easily. Sure, she had been scared once or twice but that was when she thought monsters lived in her closet. But then, she didn't think the noise she made was even human as she jumped and clutched her chest. _who __the __fu-_ she yelped as she whipped around only to see Santana bursting into laughter and in between breaths saying ''Did you... see... her face... oh my god...''

For the second time that day her face burned and she couldn't be more furious. "What the fuck is wrong with you?'' she managed to finally say. Santana had already regained her composure and now she was smirking.

"Tsk, do you kiss your parents with that mouth? Relax, geez. I saw that you didn't have a ride and thought you might want to ride with me. I guess you'd probably prefer to walk home so I'll just be leaving now...'' Santana said and walked away in a slow pace obviously waiting for Rachel to stop her.

Rachel had to think fast and weigh her options. Accept the ride from the devil or endure an agonizing walk home? Before she could stop herself, ''Wait!'' she blurted. Santana turned, seeming pleased with herself. "A ride wouldn't hurt.''

**X x x x **

Silence. When was Rachel ever quiet? Santana couldn't recall a time when she was. But there she sat, in her car, completely silent. In glee club she was always talking, suggesting solos that she could sing while the rest of them sang back up. Santana personally didn't like the glee club but had only joined to piss Rachel off. It was hilarious to watch, she mused. But when anyone snapped at Rachel, she'd be the first to come to her defence. She didn't like it when anyone else went off on her. It didn't feel right unless it was her who was teasing Rachel. It seemed crazy when she explained it like that.

"So...'' Santana decided to break the silence. "You're in a cheery mood.''

"Not now, Santana. I just want to get home'' she deadpanned.

"Oh come on, you don't have to mope around just because you didn't get to play tinkerbell in some stupid musical!'' Rachel looked at Santana as if she had grown an extra head. "It is not a stupid musical! You wouldn't understand! You have that cheerleader thing going for you. Music is my thing!'' Santana eyed Rachel from the side. She was blushing from her little outburst. How adorable, she thought.

"Hey, there'll be other silly musicals for you to audition for. Plus they must have been really dumb to not see how amazing you are.'' she said, hoping to make Rachel feel better.

**X x x x**

''No! I won't allow you to do this!''

Santana frowned.

"What are you on about, Berry?''

"You can't be mean to me all day and then act nice later! It's driving me crazy! Why can't you leave me alone?''

Santana now looked genuinely hurt. She always did this, Rachel raged in her mind. She'd berate Rachel till she was at her lowest and then swoop in like a fucking hero to save the day.

Rachel wasn't having it anymore. She had been worn thin by this crazy latina's antics. Then why was she so hesitant to let go? Why couldn't she tear her down the same? Santana always seemed to enjoy teasing her. Why then was it so hard to insult her back? Make her feel miserable too?

"We're here'' Santana whispered. She looked at Rachel, her eyes exposing how vulnerable she was. This was it, Rachel thought. Get her back at her weakest. It was almost too easy. Do it, she urged but her body had another thing in mind. Rachel had already leaned in to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I do not own Glee or the characters in it.

* * *

><p><span>Rachel's POV<span>

My eyes widened as I realised what had happened. Santana looked just as shocked, if not more. My lips were still tingling from the kiss and I hated how much I liked it. "I... I should... Probably go." I stammered while fumbling my way out of the car and into my home. I've gone mad. Completely mad! What was I thinking?

Maybe I've come down with something. Yea, that must be it. My body definitely felt hot. _That was from the kiss though, _a small voice in my head quipped. _Oh, shut up, smartass _another voice fought back. "WHEN DID I GET SO CRAZY?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out, hun."

My father had emerged from the kitchen, grinning. Damn, I must have said that out loud.

"Dad! What are you doing back so early?"

"Your father just got that promotion and I thought I'd come back home early to surprise him with a cake!" Dad said, lifting a bowl of cake mix. I took in his appearance and couldn't help but laugh. He had his apron on which read "Nobody knows I'm gay." (Both my dads thought it was hilarious for reasons still unknown to me. I've come to accept that my parents had no sense of humour.) Also, his whole body was covered with flour, right up to his hair. "Are you going to be in the cake as well?" I joked.

"That's not a bad idea at all..." he said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. _Ew._ "Dad, remember when we talked about boundaries?" I chastised as I walked up to my room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My dad called out.

"GROSS, NO."

"About your day, hun" humour evident in his voice.

"NO."

"Teenagers..." I heard him mutter before I slammed my door shut. Falling on my bed, I began to replay the kiss over and over again. That was the first time I've ever felt alive. When I was with Finn, this never happened. There were no fireworks or sparks or tingles. It was quite boring. This kiss was better. Way better. I had to practically force myself away from Santana's soft lips.

She's definitely going to kill me. Does she even like girls? Does she even like me? I wondered. Whoa, too far, Berry. When did _you_ like girls? This is too confusing. I decided to ask Kurt for some advice. I mean, he's gay so he'd definitely have some helpful tips, right? I was about to dial his number when I saw that I had a message. Huh. It was from Santana. My heart thumped as I opened the message. I'm getting way too excited over a message.

_Santana: im comin over in an hour. Leave ur window opn._

Immediately, I started hyperventilating. _Santana. In my room. One hour._ I checked the message again and it was sent about 50 minutes ago. Wait that means... she could be here any minute! Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I was acting like some hormonal teenager in a cliché chick flick. Realising that my room was a mess, I dashed around chucking everything under the bed and into the drawers. I can't let her see my room like this!

"What the fuck are you doing?"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Santana sitting on the ledge of my window, holding back a laugh. I must have left it unlocked again. One day I'm going to get robbed and- _STOP DIGRESSING, _I mentally chided myself. "N..Nothing. I'm just cleaning" I said as I stepped away from the drawer, only to slam back into it. Shit, my sweater was stuck in the drawer. _Way to embarrass yourself, Rachel! _I blushed furiously as I straightened myself. Santana looked like she was about to crack up as she climbed onto my bed, making herself comfortable.

"Nice room, Berry. It's very... You" She finished as she looked around. I had to stop myself from staring at her legs and looked up. She seemed calmer now and very amused by the situation. I sat on the edge of the bed. Unsure of what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to..." I stopped, knowing that she'd get the idea. Santana sighed, "We should stop this, Rachel. Whatever this is." My heart faltered. Everything was in stand still. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "But... Why?" I couldn't help myself. I needed to know.

"You were my constant Rachel!" she sounded frustrated.

"You were never suppose to change! You're predictable and I liked that about you!"

Ok now I'm lost. Did she just insult me? Her constant? What did that even mean?

Sensing my confusion, she started to tell me about how her parents were divorced and how she had to keep changing homes and could never stay put in one place. She told me about her friends who started to change once they started in high school. Nothing or No one stayed the same around her except-

"You." She paused. Waiting for me to digest everything. I chanced a glance at her and locked with her brown eyes that seemed like chocolate swirls. _I did like chocolate. _

"You never changed and I liked that but you had to ruin everything!" She was angry now.

"Well too bad Santana! It's not my fault your life is fucked up!" _Wow since when was I harsh?_

"What did you say?" Santana lunged forward and pinned me to the bed, her face inches from mine. I bet she could feel the heat radiating from me. She smirked, as though she was happy that she had that kind of effect on me. Well, two can play the same game, I thought and kissed her. Her lips were exactly as I remembered. Soft and it tasted of strawberries. This time, our kiss was more urgent. My hands roamed her curves and stopped to caress a small part of her waist that was exposed. She moaned into my mouth.

Obviously she was enjoying the kiss as much as I was. I smiled triumphantly and flipped us over. Both of us were breathing heavily, trying to regain our breath. Her hair cascaded around her and she looked stunning.

"Not bad, Berry. Not bad at all." Santana whispered, smiling a little.

She was about to say something else when I heard a knock at my door.

"Everything alright, hun?" Ah, shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some of you guys wanted me to continue the story so I thought why not? Hope you liked it!


End file.
